


Disheveled Roses

by rotKaiserin



Series: modern joker [7]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotKaiserin/pseuds/rotKaiserin
Summary: prompt:kaminaga/miyoshi + flowersNothing from Kaminaga is less than perfect.





	Disheveled Roses

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://dollofdeath.tumblr.com/post/161221224957/for-your-request-thing-kamimiyo-and-flowers).)
> 
> y'know. i write a lot of cheesy and cliche stuff but i think this one takes the cake tbqh asdjnsfk
> 
> A mutual of mine requested "kamimiyo and flowers" and so this sprouted (flower puns amirite ~~okay i'll stop~~ )~ The title and the summary are based on the sweet tags my friend ([who also writes some lovely fics, go check her out~](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiciestLlama)) made on the original tumblr post, which I'd quote but I think it'd give what happens in this little drabble away hehe
> 
> Anyways, here we go~ Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!! ^o^)/

Kaminaga presents Miyoshi flowers. At least, Miyoshi thinks they're flowers, because all he can make out are long, thorny stems with deep, red petals barely clinging onto them. Even as he eyes them now, those same petals seem to have lost the will to hold on, flittering to the ground like confetti that’s just been popped.

And if that wasn't enough, Kaminaga himself appears to be in no better state than the remains of the bouquet, his hair all over the place and his clothes disheveled as if he's just run up five flights of stairs. Despite that, Kaminaga manages to give him his trademark grin although with a sheepish touch.

"What is this?" Miyoshi asks, raising one perfect eyebrow.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Kaminaga chuckles nervously.

"Roses." Another petal touches the ground. "Well, what's left of them anyways."

"I'm hoping you didn't buy them like this."

"Pft, of course not." Try as he might to keep the levity in his voice, even Kaminaga starts to look as withered as the bouquet. "You need a centerpiece for your next painting, yeah? So I saw these flowers and thought they'd look nice. Then on the way home, uh... stuff happened and..." He trails off, shrugging as the bouquet rustles in his hands.

Miyoshi looks between the bouquet -- which aren't in any better condition than when Kaminaga first brought them home -- and Kaminaga -- who wears an air of uncertainty and trepidation that's unlike his usual proud demeanor. He sighs, although his lips quirk up as he takes the bouquet from Kaminaga.

"I suppose this will make for an interesting piece," he says as he turns the bouquet in his hands.

Kaminaga blinks.

"Are you serious?"

"When am I not?" Miyoshi says, playfully knocking him on the head. "Besides, they're not completely ruined. See?" He steps closer towards Kaminaga, showing him the tiny rose bud that's blooming.

"Oh --" Kaminaga perks up and ah, _there's_ that smile Miyoshi's grown to love. "-- of course. There's life in death, or so they say~"

Miyoshi rolls his eyes but says nothing more, his own smile growing. Unsightly as the roses may be, Miyoshi hates the sight of Kaminaga frowning the most.

**Author's Note:**

> lolol what happened to kaminaga is up to your imaginations~
> 
> thank you again for reading~ I hope you all have a lovely day/night~! Σ(*`ω´*)ﾉﾉ


End file.
